


...нельзя не любить

by Litaraniel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человека, который возвращает тебе смысл жизни...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Попробуйте воспринять "любить" в общечеловеческом смысле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...нельзя не любить

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается команде fandom Person of Interest 2014 на летней Фандомной Битве. Их выкладки меня очень вдохновляют в ожидании нового сезона.

Человека, который возвращает тебе смысл жизни, нельзя не любить. Даже если он это делает не задаром, в обмен на адову работу, а в конечном счете на эту самую жизнь. Все равно — нельзя.

Проблема одна: мистер Финч не хочет, чтобы его любили.

У него, наверное, на это есть веские причины, где-то среди этих его тайн. "Не звоните мне, мистер Риз", "не стоит ходить за мной, мистер Риз". И для тайн, конечно же, тоже есть веские причины. Но Джону нужно знать, столько, сколько сможет выяснить, это насущная необходимость, он не может не выяснять. Если Финч знает про него в точности все, значит, и это тоже.

Хотя, кажется, есть в этом знании пробелы. Некая допустимая погрешность. Потому что про любовь и смысл жизни Финч не в курсе. Если б знал, он бы это тоже запретил.

— Не нужно меня любить, мистер Риз, — сказал бы Финч, наклоняя голову набок и слегка прищуриваясь, и это не звучало бы глупо или, скажем, самонадеянно. Вполне уместно бы звучало. У Финча все так. 

И Джон бы улыбнулся в ладонь, и ничего бы не ответил, потому что соглашаться с запретом, который не приказ — это как-то неспортивно. 

Но Финч, видимо, не знает, поэтому не запрещает. А что не запрещено, то разрешено.

Впрочем, запрет бы тоже ничего не решил.


End file.
